


Repetitive Motion

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blue Balls, Clubbing, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Kissing, Memory Loss, Sunggyu in jeans, There!, Woohyun is so spoilt, naked humping, sexy!Woohyun, the author is sleep-deprived and a little depressed so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: When Woohyun calls, Sunggyu has no choice but to answer





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written as a Drarry fic titled: [Round in Circles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10375986)

Feeling unusually hot, Sunggyu woke to find himself caught in Woohyun’s stifling embrace. Half hidden beneath the lithe bundle of ever-growing limbs, Sunggyu shifted and attempted to pull away when Woohyun groaned in his sleep, turning away from Sunggyu as he found himself suddenly bare. He shivered from the lost warmth but he didn’t dawdle.

With his new found freedom, Sunggyu got out of bed, dragged on his clothes and left, sparing one last glance at the sleeping before he left.

**@@@-@@@**

Woohyun blinked, urging his brain to keep him and his entire body right-side-up because, for some reason, he felt like he should be the other way around. But that couldn’t be right. He needed to keep his feet on the ground. He knew that much as he burped into an unsuspecting man’s face as he received a cringed laugh.

“Gyu-hyung.” Woohyun drawled into the phone. “Come pick me up, hyung. I can’t drive.”

“Again, Woohyun?” Sunggyu said through the phone, whining. But Woohyun knew that wherever he was, Sunggyu was already picking his keys and heading to Woohyun. “Where are you?”

“You know where?” Woohyun said.

Twenty minutes later, Woohyun was sitting by his car on the ground with his head tucked between his knees as Sunggyu pulled up behind him.

“Get in.”

“I got sick.” Woohyun said, feeling blue.

“I’ll leave you here.”

“Help me up.” Woohyun said, holding out his hands as he registered a frustrated sigh followed by the slamming of a door. He laughed. “You can never say no.”

“One of these days, I’ll learn.”

“You better not.” Woohyun said, leaning into Sunggyu as he allowed himself to be lead to the other car. “I need you.” Sunggyu always smelled so good when he worked late. It was as if his office had a different freshener that clung to his skin every time so that every time Woohyun had to call him out, he was all spicy and sweet-smelling.

Woohyun licked his neck.

“Stop it.” Sunggyu chastised.

“You’re blushing.” Woohyun said, slumping into the backseat gracelessly.

“Because an idiot just licked my neck.”

“That’s not all I want to lick.” He said, sulking as Sunggyu got into the driver’s seat. “I want to lick you.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Let me lick you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I don’t care.”

Sunggyu stopped moving in place, adjusting the mirror so that he could look Woohyun in the eye.

“What happened?”

Woohyun suddenly found the threads on the car seat very pretty as he admired them, failing to see them clearly.

“Did someone say something to you?”

“No one said anything.” Woohyun said, knowing that his sulk was now too obvious to hide.

When Sunggyu turned the car back on and eased out of the parking lot, Woohyun was about to sigh in relief when Sunggyu spoke again.

“Tell me the truth, Woohyun. I could lock someone up tonight.”

Woohyun scoffed. Because as hot as it might be to have Sunggyu go back to the club and flash his badge around, Woohyun didn’t think he had the energy for it.

“Nothing happened.” He said. “I swear.”

Sunggyu let it go.

_____

Woohyun draped himself all over Sunggyu on his way up the elevator to his apartment. It had been quite the draining night and having Sunggyu with him always kept his spirits high, no matter what was going on.

So he watched Sunggyu watch the floor numbers.

He drunk in his studious eyes and his rough bangs.

He pressed his fingers into skin, feeling muscles twitch beneath his grip. And he nearly sighed when Sunggyu took him by the waist and led him off the elevator and unto his floor.

“I wasn’t lying.” Woohyun said, the moment the door closed behind them. “They did _nothing_ to me.” He remembered the entire night with angst and anger. “They invited me out, got me drunk but no one did anything.”

He fell unto his sofa as Sunggyu sat beside him, pulling off Woohyun’s shoes like the angel that he utterly was.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Not really.” Woohyun sulked again. “I want people to try stuff once in a while.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yes.” He pulled Sunggyu to look at him as he seriously said: “Yes, I do.”

“Woohyun-”

He never got to hear what Sunggyu was going to say because he lifted himself and kissed Sunggyu on the lips as Sunggyu groaned, his hands instinctively coming to rest on Woohyun’s neck.

“We can’t…” Sunggyu said, his lips parted in uncertainty as he looked at Woohyun with heavy-lidded eyes.

“I want to.” Woohyun said. “Do this for me, hyung.”

And he kissed him again, climbing on top of Sunggyu as he shifted back unto the sofa, accommodating Woohyun… letting him kiss and take what he wanted from the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for a second, he pulled off his shirt as Sunggyu started at his own button-downs. But they soon continued kissing, removing their clothes and barely stopping to kiss as they shrugged off more and more clothing while Woohyun stayed sitting in Sunggyu’s lap.

By the time Sunggyu’s hand griped at his hips, holding him down as Sunggyu grinded up between Woohyun’s legs, Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s dick hard and pressing against his balls.

 _I want this. I want this. I want this_ , he thought, wondering why more people in the world were nothing like Kim Sunggyu.

Sunggyu was kind and bold and his humor or antics never got old for Woohyun. They could spend hours together and still have things to talk about. After knowing Sunggyu for almost fifteen years, Woohyun had thought that a time hard to come where they’d be sick of each other. But he guessed, after spending all of high school hating each other, they had a lot to make up for in their adult years.

Sunggyu’s hand slid unto his dick and Woohyun was suddenly jolted into the present, realizing that Sunggyu’s own, very hard dick was poking around under him.

He moaned into the kiss, trying to stop it as bells and alarms went off in his head.

“Hyung- wait- stop!”

“Oh Hyunie.” Sunggyu said, his mouth seeking Woohyun’s as he moved forward but Woohyun placed his hand over Sunggyu’s chest and shoved him back unto the sofa. Sunggyu blinked, confused for a few seconds, before his eyes steadied on Woohyun’s face. “Right.”

He didn’t look angry, but the everlasting dancing mirth that was always present in Sunggyu’s soft, pretty eyes was gone. Feeling unnerved, Woohyun considered kissing Sunggyu again. Maybe if he did, Sunggyu wouldn’t look at him with so little joy.

“Gyu-hyun, I-”

Sunggyu placed a tender finger on Woohyun’s lips as Woohyun went quiet and stiff, still sitting on Sunggyu’s legs.

“You’re not ready.” Sunggyu said, looking right into Woohyun’s eyes. “You might never be.”

“But I-” the finger on his lips pressed again and he went quiet again.

“I just hope you don’t do this with anyone else, Woohyun.” He frowned. “There’s only so many times before someone else does something to you that you won’t be able to prevent.”

“It’s only you.” Woohyun said, wishing he could convey how truthful that was. “I’ve never done this before. I never do it with anyone. I just thought that today would be the day.”

“It’s fine.” Sunggyu said, bundling Woohyun into his arms as he maneuvered both of them off the sofa and unto the soft rug on the floor. “You’re not ready.”

“I’m sorry.” Woohyun said, feeling tears run down his face.

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t want it like everyone else. It wasn’t his fault he was a freak. But sometimes, when he was with Sunggyu –his best friend, his confidante- he wished that he could be that person. That maybe if he was that persons, then Sunggyu wouldn’t have to go out with all those other people that sometimes kept him away from Woohyun.

“Don’t cry.” Sunggyu said, wiping at his face as Woohyun snuggled in, not feeling so trapped and attacked by the hard dick between them now that he didn’t feel required to do anything about it.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry.” Sunggyu pecked him on the top of his head. “You won’t even remember it in the morning.”

**@@@-@@@**

Sunggyu was working on a case late as he cracked his neck to the left and right, hoping to relieve some of the stress. He’d assumed the Chief would let him off for the weekend but she was adamant that Sunggyu pull a miracle out of his arse.

Again.

But then his phone rang.

“Gyu-hyung, I’m sick. Come pick me up.” Woohyun whined through the phone.

“Are you drunk again?”

“I can’t drive.” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu looked down at the files on his table as he shook his head. They’d be there in the morning but right now?

Right now, Woohyun needed him.


End file.
